Plasmatic Electricity
by ND4SPDMW11
Summary: Have you ever became suddenly close with someone who randomly just appeared in your life? I've been living with Jill and Lara Croft for a while and nothing's different. However, when a random explosion occurs where we live, my life gets twisted. Join me as we stop the destructive, unexpected phenomenon and I finally find the friend I desired for my lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexplained Appearance

_**(Authors Note: This story includes characters that I've created including myself, as well as characters and other upcoming things from Men In Black, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Naruto, Sonic, Tekken, and Ratchet and Clank.)**_

Chapter 1: An Unexplained Appearance

I'm walking outside, looking at a vast ocean, staring at the waves and currents that the wind creates within the water.

I think to myself "Nothing has changed. Everything, only feels the same." I stare down in the water. Seeing my own reflection as it is rippled by the moving waves in the current.

"I feel like my life is going to change drastically somehow," I think to myself again. I then suddenly get lost in thought, thinking about uncertain possibilities.

"KYOUSUKE," Someone shouts from behind me. I jump, startled, and trip into the ocean.

"Great! You can never find him anymore!" It was Lara Croft. She had brown hair that matched her eyes, tied up in a ponytail, and she wore matching clothes in the same color. She had black holsters that were empty with black boots and a small, black backpack on her back. She looked rather offset, just as if something shocking just happened.

"Thanks a lot," I respond in a disappointing manner.

"You're going to love this!" She shouts, running off away from the ocean cliff as I followed after her, soaked in water.

"Look at this!" She shouts. I saw a puff of smoke. As I walk forward, I start to see a whole lot more smoke, shocked, I run up to see a massive crater in the ground, freshly made.

"What the, How did this happen?" I exclaim in shock.

"I have no idea," She tells me. "But, I'm sure there's someone there, I heard something scream as if it was in agony." Lara was looking into this as this was highly unusual. She runs down into the crater and I just follow after her.

"This isn't right! There's nothing here that could prove it to be a landing crash or an explosion!" I shout.

"Exactly," She remarks. "This is something extraordinary." We got in closer to see something, but all we could see was a red colored surface that was a bit rough.

"I've never seen something like this before." Lara tells me. We walk up a bit closer. It moved and startled us a bit, and we walked up a bit more to find it stuck in the ground.

"Well that's just wonderful." I say irritated. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we could dig it out." Lara brings up.

"Alright then!" I say. "I'll call Jill." I pull out my touch screen device and call a specific number.

Back at the place, which is where we live, Jill Valentine, bored, is target practicing in our gym to get her aim up for a gun show competition she entered. We all live in the same house, as Jill had gotten her house destroyed before and I never owned a house, so we just decided to stay with Lara in her manor. She had run out of bullets and had walked over to a table in the gym to reload her pistol. It was a custom version of a Berretta 92FS, which was also known as the, "Samurai Edge." She used it with her own personal add-ons. As she walks over to the table, the gym phone rings, and she walks over to pick it up, holding the unloaded weapon in her hand.

"Hello?" She says.

"Bring three shovels, or anything that might work for digging, we're gonna dig up something new from the ground." I tell her.

"Was that the explosion I just heard earlier?" Jill asks.

"I didn't hear it, but whatever." I respond, and I tell her to just get the shovels. Jill then hangs up, and runs to get a few shovels and heads to our location, leaving the pistol on the table.

"HEY!" She yells. "I've got the shovels!" She is wearing a blue shirt with a black skirt. She has brown hair with light blue eyes. I see her foot hit the edge of the crater.

"WATCH OUT!" I tell her.

"WOAH," She shouts, as she slips and slides down the crater. She gets up and brushes off the dirt that got on to her clothes. "What happened?" Jill questions in shock.

"That appeared here, after this explosion you're talking about." I tell her, pointing to the red thing that's in the ground. Lara and I grab ourselves a shovel and us all head to the red thing in the ground.

"That's weird?" Jill says, looking at it with pure confusion.

We all start to dig up the red thing that was stuck in the ground. We get farther and start thinking it might be a creature, as I accidentally hit it with my shovel, and it was squishy, and not hard like a rock.

"Look at this." Lara says, astonished that it is a creature. I then see its head and notice something strange.

"This looks like a giant bug." I tell Lara and Jill.

Jill laughs and Lara sees it and agrees with me. We finish digging and I get it out of the ground, and we set it next to the hole it got itself stuck inside of. It was a giant red bug that somewhat looks like a cockroach with snake-like features, such as its mouth, but being a bug it has no teeth. It also has a stinger that's easily seen two white antennas on its head, and hands and feet with 3 digits. Its fingers were spread out evenly, like a triangle.

"Let's get it back to the place." I tell everyone, and they help me carry it inside of the house, into the living room.

There was a light in the middle of the room, and even though the bug was nearly 11 feet tall, the room was large enough to fit it. There was a golden carpet on the floor, and in the middle of the room sat a black leather couch with a flat panel, LED TV hanging on the wall. On front of the couch was a clear glass coffee table, with coffee plates stacked on top one another. We sat the bug behind the couch, and made sure it didn't hit anything. It was tough to carry, as it was huge for a bug and we had to figure out how to get it inside of the house for half an hour. The bug is resting on the floor while Jill is pacing around the place in a determined way to find out what it is. Lara went and tried to research as much as she could about it, and I just stood there, staring at it, noticing it was breathing a bit heavily. Lara came back, displeased as she found nothing in her research. Jill then came over and studied it. She didn't find out anything new, though, and we didn't have any idea of where it came from.

"This is really interesting." Lara says inquisitively.

"A bug, in our house?" Jill asks Lara, saying that she's never seen anything like this except for mutated bugs that were affected by the T-Virus, but clearly, this wasn't the case. It eventually starts to move a bit, moving its head slightly and then waking up. Its eyes slightly opened, and it had eyes that were yellow with red, snake like pupils.

"It's waking up." Jill says, being the first to notice. It starts to try to get up, but then falls to the ground, closing its eyes again.

"What does it need?" I say out loud, asking for help. We all stand there trying to think out what it might need, and I bring something up.

"I'm going to go get something real quick." I say quickly, as I head for the kitchen. I run around the manor, looking for the kitchen, which I find after a run through of a maze. I grab some leftover coffee from earlier in the day, and mix sugar with it. I pour it into a large, thermo cup, and run back to the living room. I have Lara open its mouth and I pour the mixture into its mouth, and have the bug swallow it. We keep a distance from the bug, and it starts to wake up from unconsciousness. It shakes its head and gets up from the ground, having no idea where it is.

"What is this?" It says, much to Jill and Lara's shock.

"It can speak English?!" Jill says in awe. It tastes the mixture that we poured into its mouth and it looks around the room and notices us. It sees the thermo cup that I used to carry the liquid everywhere.

"Where am I?" It says again. Its voice was deep pitched, and gravelly.

"You ended up here somehow, inside a large crater." I tell the bug, much to the bug's surprise.

"How did that happen?" It said, groaning and moaning from the pain it had from being stuck in the ground.

"I don't know, but who are you?" I ask it. It shakes its head a bit more, and then says,

"The name's Edwin." It tells us, more to Jill and Lara's surprise that it even has a name. It was sunset when we had gotten him out of the ground earlier, and now it is night already and the moon was shining brightly, as it was a half-moon tonight.

"Well Edwin, you stay here and rest for the rest of the night, and we'll get things ready tomorrow." I tell Edwin. He just lies back down on the ground, and we shut off all the lights, and go into our rooms and sleep for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Edwin's Abilites

Chapter 2: Learning About Edwin's Abilities

The next day was newer than ever. I woke up like usual and laid down in my bed thinking about random things for a half an hour. I finally decided to get up, and I walked downstairs. Jill was target practicing again and Lara had left the house in boredom, so I went outside to find Lara, and I found her fishing in a lake.

"Why are you fishing?" I asked her.

"Jill took up the target practicing room and I thought that I should get some fish tonight for dinner." Lara replied. I then disgustedly swallowed my throat, as I really don't like fish, except for shrimp and scallops.

"I'm gonna go back inside, I'll talk to you later," I told her.

Lara just continues fishing and I walk back inside. I see Edwin still sleeping on the floor, and I go get a large piece of meat that Lara had from her meat locker in the house. It was real steamy and hot, and I hurried and got a giant piece of meat hanging from the ceiling and run back to Edwin. I set it in front of him and I hear an alarm clock go off in the basement. "Really," I say in irritation, as I run all way around in the basement, trying to find the alarm clock and shut it off. I come back, and Edwin is awake, eating the giant meat that I set in front of him. I decide to show him around since he's new here and run out to Lara.

"Lara! I need your help with the tutor around the house." I shout to Lara outside.

"Alright then, better than this, I've got no luck at all." Lara tells me in disappointment.

"That's one reason why I really don't care much for fishing" I suggest. She gets her pole out and sets it by a tree, and then comes inside with me, and that's when we begin the tutorial.

"OK, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Kyousuke Watanabe, and this is Lara Croft." I tell Edwin.

"Hello. It's a pleasure meeting you." Lara happily tells Edwin. He just stares at us in response as I continue talking.

"The other person is Jill Valentine, and she's in the gym." I tell Edwin. "Here, we'll show you around." I say as we move on into the gym where Jill is. "This is the gym, where we can exercise and do gymnastics and swim and so forth. There's a target practicing area over there where Jill is." I tell Edwin, pointing to Jill and the targets. "We practice our aim with weapons here. Jill's been practicing for a gun show, yet she's never been in one before." I explain to Edwin. Jill comes over to find out what is going on in the situation.

"Are you giving him a tutorial?" Jill asks lively.

"Well yea sure. He's gotta know where he's going you know." I reply casually. Jill pulled out another clip from her pocket and loaded her pistol.

"Well, I'll talk to you later then." Jill says, walking back to the targets to continue practicing.

We continued to give him the tutorial, and once we were finished, we went outside to the pond that Lara was fishing in to talk about ourselves with him. We wanted to make sure Edwin got used to being around us, and I wanted us to get used to being around him. Lara got her fishing pole off the tree and started fishing again. We found a place near the pond to sit down and talk a bit, while Lara was still trying to catch a fish in the pond.

"This is a pond that you can come to whenever," I tell Edwin. "Lara's been fishing in here and she hasn't had much luck at all." Edwin gazes at the fish he spots in the pond, and then looks back towards me. "I'm not a big fan of fishing, so I'm usually not around here, unless I'm looking for someone." I tell him, as he just stares at me. "Things are going to be different for you here, so you'll have to get used to this." Edwin nods like he already knows that. "So, do you remember anything else that had happened before?" I ask Edwin out of the blue. Edwin tries to remember something, looking upward like his brain was above his head.

"Nothing," Edwin says, "It's just a blur."

"That's strange," I reply. "You might be having a slight case of amnesia, but don't worry, it'll come at some point." I tell him. Edwin just stares at me, and then hears someone coming. It's Jill once again, and she didn't bring anything with her.

"Well I'm done, so I was thinking if we could train Edwin for some of the types of fighting we have to do and deal with here." Jill says, and I catch on with her.

"That makes sense." I tell her. She brushes her hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back into its normal place.

"We're going to have to do a lot of preparations first." I tell her.

"OK, I'll meet you in the gym then." Jill says, as she runs off into the gym while I get Edwin to come with us.

"This will help you against attacks that might be happening" I tell him. Edwin just walks behind without saying a word, and we get into the gym where Jill is. Jill grabs a clipboard with a blank piece of paper on it, and pulls out a pencil hidden behind the clip.

"OK!" She says. "First, we need to find out what you can do already. Then we can get to the training where you learn new abilities." She then checks around the gym for all the equipment inside of it. "OK, we have swinging poles, a swimming pool, a ladder, a rock climbing wall, and training dummies?" Jill says ending in confusion. I went and got some training dummies and set them out in the gym.

"These are for attacks; he can demonstrate his battle skill with these dummies." I tell Jill.

"So, is this like a training test?" Edwin says, taking a guess.

"You could think of it like that," I respond, "but all we're trying to do is find out what you can do and what you can't do. Then we'll try to improve on what you can do and get you to be able to do what you can't do. Get it?"

"I could use a workout!" He replies happily, refreshing himself.

"Perfect!" Jill says, "Let's get started!" Edwin then demonstrates as much as he can do and we record his abilities on the clipboard. The list is as shows.

_Sticky spit_

_Enhanced strength_

_Stinger_

_Can Easily Climb Walls_

_Increased Intellect_

_Can control human devices_

_Resistance to water_

_Increased Flexibility_

_Agile and Nimble_

"Resistance to water is a weakness, not a strength!" I tell Jill.

"Huh," Jill says, just taking notice "Oh, whoops." Jill says, instantly erasing the words. "Wow, this is amazing!" Jill says in amazement, and randomly. "Who would've thought that this would've happened?" Jill continues to say, startled by Edwin's abilities, and how he got here in the first place.

"Not much." I say, looking outside and finding out that it's already dark. "That went by fast!" I exclaim shockingly. "Let's get inside. We'll finish the rest tomorrow." I tell Edwin, as he follows us inside into the house. Lara was inside, and she had no luck, but said she still was going to try tomorrow, and I give Edwin a chocolate bar. He indulges in it, and I shut out the lights in the living room. Jill and Lara head to bed, and I do the same, shutting all the lights in the house out and staying lights out for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Rapid Adaption

Chapter 3: Rapid Adaption

The next day was a bit more than the same. I woke up, and stretched my arms out, then stretching the rest of my body before finally getting out of my bed. I went downstairs and saw Jill eating an omelet she made earlier while I was asleep at 7:30 in the morning. Now it was 8:00 AM. "Have you seen Lara anywhere?" I ask Jill. Jill finished her mouthful before replying.

"Yeah, she's outside fishing, still trying to at least get one fish." Jill says.

"OK, thanks." I tell Jill, and she continues to finish her breakfast. I run out the door after Lara, and see her still fishing in the pond. "Well, you're certainly desperate." I tell her. She looks at me with a smile on her face.

"I'm still trying, but what're you doing out here?" She asks me. She just held the pole in her hand, as she lied back a bit, using her other hand as support.

"I don't know, just wanted to talk to you about Edwin." I reply to her. She then looked at me curiously.

"I'm still surprised that he even appeared here." She tells me, which I agree with her easily.

"Well, I actually don't know what to talk about, so I'm just gonna go inside." I tell her. She then sat upright, and continued to fish.

"Alright then." she says, before noticing that her pole was pulled out of her hands into the water by a fish. "Oh bother." She says, shaking her head, before jumping into the water after her pole. I come inside and make some buttered toast for breakfast, and Jill is cleaning her dish. "Lara took a swim after her pole in the pond." I tell Jill, smiling a bit. Jill starts to laugh a bit.

"Well, how funny is that." Jill says happily. Edwin wakes up after hearing the toaster make a ding noise, indicating that the toast was finished. I eat it, and it looks like Jill was ahead of me today, as she already had made a large omelet for Edwin that was the size of a giant plate. It had a lot of meats in it, and Edwin didn't seem to mind the taste of it, in fact, he kind of liked it. I looked at it curiously, wondering how in the world Jill would've done that. I finish my toast, and throw away the paper towel I used to eat the toast without getting crumbs everywhere. I then run outside again, and see Lara coming back, soaked in water with a giant fish in her hand. Apparently, it was a larger sized brown trout. "Nice catch." I tell Lara as I give her thumbs up.

"Looks like this is our dinner." Lara tells me excitedly. I then get grossed out, but don't show it as much, as I wouldn't want to upset her. However, I doubt that she would've cared anyway.

"I'll pass." I tell her casually, hiding the grossness. "Besides, I'm gonna be real busy with Edwin you know." I tell Lara.

"That's fine," Lara says even more excited, as she goes inside to prepare for the dinner with the fish, even though it was only about 12:30.

"Eew!" I say, as Edwin comes out and looks at me weirdly. "Let's head to the gym now to continue what we started yesterday. Besides, I don't have anything else to do right now." I tell Edwin. He just followed behind me as we walked to the gym. He was just walking without saying a word, which for some reason, I felt was really weird and not normal. We made it to the gym, and we saw Jill and decided to get started on teaching Edwin more facts.

"What's the point of this, training?" Edwin asks in confusion. I then get technical with Edwin, as he will need to know some things about where we live.

"We have a lot of enemies around here, and they'll try to get to us very often so we don't want anyone with us to be unprepared." I tell him.

"It's easy, and trust me, it isn't boring." Jill tells Edwin. We all sit down on the floor and I start to give Edwin a big description of what types of enemies he'll be facing.

"Let's get to the basics. Lots of people around here fight with martial arts and battle energy based attacks, let's start with martial arts." Edwin doesn't understand a thing I'm saying and tries to make of it. "Martial arts are fighting styles using your body as a weapon." I continue to explain what it is.

"Like kicks and punches?" Edwin asks.

"Yes, but there's more to it. They create their own fighting styles and we battle against each other using these different fighting styles. They might use a fighting style that looks completely useless when it is made to look like that for a reason. The Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts is an example of a fighting style. It uses connected moves in a series of punches and kicks to deliver a blow against the opponent. Some fighters might use speed to try to get as much damage as they can on you with the most amounts of blows, whereas others rely on strength instead to deliver a huge impact on someone else in the fewest amounts of blows. It depends on which type you like best that suits you." Edwin started understanding quickly and started to seem more interested in learning about battle. "Let's now get to battle energy. I call it battle energy, when it really is using your body's energy to enhance your physical abilities. By using your mind to control your body's energy, you can send the energy to different parts of your body and it'll enhance your physical abilities where you sent the energy to. If you can correctly mold the energy properly, you can create new abilities to attack with."

"Sounds fake." Edwin says in disappointment.

"I thought the same, but it works, trust me." Jill tells Edwin to keep him focused on the topic.

"I'll prove it to you." I say to Edwin. I then send the energy in my body to my hand in order to create a ball of lighting in my hand. Edwin's eyes widen up majorly as he stares into the ball of lighting I just made. "Do you now believe me? Anyway, let's get started on training you to do this." We all stand up and begin teaching him how to control his energy. "Now, listen carefully, otherwise this'll be harder than ever. Close your eyes, and tell your mind to send the energy in your body to your hand so you can actually create a PSI ball for us to see. The color of the ball determines the type of energy you have, which I'll get to in a second. Now, show me what you have." Edwin closes his eyes and tries to send the energy down to his hand. It works, but the PSI ball is so small it's not easy enough to tell the color of the ball.

"It's too small! I can't tell what color it is." Jill says. I knew that it was because Edwin's previous lifestyle prevented him from such activities so his energy control was extremely off, besides it's the first time a bug has tried to control its own energy. "Keep trying; it'll take a while before we find out what type of energy you have. I'm going to go grab something to eat." Jill hears me say this.

"OK, see you in a bit." She says, as I walk outside only to find out that the sun had already started to set.

"It's already sunset!" I exclaim in shock, shouting across the gym.

"What! Already!" Jill says shocked as well.

"I'm going to eat then take a shower if you don't mind." I tell Jill.

"Alright then." Jill says. She looks at Edwin who is between the break of upset and boredom.

"You can stay out here trying harder if you want. Just come in whenever and don't bother anyone who is sleeping." Jill tells Edwin, as he nods his head and Jill leaves the gym. Jill enters the kitchen to see Lara eating the fish she had caught for dinner and me eating a Teriyaki Yakisoba without vegetables in it. I never liked the vegetables that came with the microwavable ones, so I just eat them without the veggies. "Nice catch! I want some!" Jill says in excitement.

"Be my guest." Lara tells Jill. Apparently, Jill is a fish lover somehow and I don't know how or when she started to love fish. Back at the gym, Edwin is still training for the PSI ball creation. He gets irritated with the ball not forming properly and sits down.

"I need this power, so how would I obtain this?' Edwin asks himself. Remembering back to what happened before, when he was supposedly killed by two other bugs before taking some humans to the queen for a reward of Royal Jelly. "They probably think I'm dead. Ha! What losers!" Edwin says out loud. He tries harder thinking about using his head to control the energy as if he would fire a sticky spit solution. Outside of the gym, a bright white light can be seen in the window. Afterwards, Edwin stops and leaves the gym, shutting the doors and turning off the lights, as the night passes by.


	4. Chapter 4: What's Going On?

Chapter 4: What's Going On?

The next day, Edwin is already up and in the gym, and I tell Jill after I did the usual with my breakfast. Jill is a bit surprised by that.

"Alright, I'll meet you both in the gym." Jill says as she starts heading towards the gym. I follow her, and bring Lara's book on energy notes that she took while training with people at the leaf village, which we'll get to later. I make it to the gym, holding the book in my hand, and set it down in the table where Jill would set her ammo for target practice.

"Well then, are you ready? Show me what you've got!" I tell Edwin. Edwin first takes a breather, and then concentrates on sending his energy to his hand and a bright light appears out of them.

"Amazing!" Jill says in shock. She wonders in her head about how he would've made a PSI ball so easily all of the sudden. I manage to see the PSI ball after the light dissipates and it turns out to be red in color, with white particles floating about inside of it.

"It's red!" I tell Jill. Jill then looks at it after the white light goes down to where it isn't so bright.

"That's hard to believe." Jill says as she shakes her head like if she was in an illusion. The ball then dispersed into nothing.

"What's so great about this?" Edwin asks confused.

"Well, we've never seen that before, and it makes you the first with this energy, if I'm correct." I tell Edwin, who then looked prideful in himself. I then ask Jill for the book that I brought to the gym and sat on the table. She hands it to me and I open the book to find the right page for a red energy type. I find the page and read it out loud to Jill and Edwin. "Plasma Style…that's all it says." I tell Jill and Edwin, and the picture that was drawn looked exactly like Edwin's PSI ball. Seems like Lara tried to write it in by using rumors spread by people and her imagination, which was surprisingly accurate. Edwin looks at me with complete uncertainty, and then leaves the gym, confusing Jill and myself.

"I'm going to go get lunch." Jill says, seeing that it was already almost 12:00 and I decide to go outside and find Edwin.

"You've been abnormally quiet." I tell Edwin, which he then looks at me confused.

"What makes you say that?" He asks, and I reply with the fact that he's been extremely quiet the entire time and I felt that it was weird. He looks at me weirdly, and then looks ahead of himself again, and I go inside. As time goes by, Edwin comes in real late, like at 8:00 at night. Jill just finished taking a shower and Lara was swimming in the swimming pool in the manor. I'm in my room, and Edwin lies in the living room again, going to sleep for the night. Jill comes in my room, and I'm surprised to see her.

"What's up?" I ask her. She sits down on my bed, which matched the manor with its white sheets with a red design on it in the shape of leaves. She had fleece pajamas on, which were just a pale blue, with a long sleeved top and pants. She had a calm expression of confusion on her face.

"I don't even know why I entered this gun show." She tells me. I look at her, and then ask her why she even did enter it. "Lara asked me to, and I did." She tells me. I'm surprised, by this.

"You already have excellent aim, so why would you be constantly practicing?" I ask her.

"Lara's in the competition too." She tells me, as I smirk in response.

"Looks like we'll be having some competition." I tell her jokingly, as she laughs in response. I look at the clock across from my bed, and it says 9:30 PM. "It's getting late." I tell her, walking her out of my room and saying good night to her. She walks down the hallways, and I shut off the lights in my room and get to bed. I stare at the moon shining through my windows. I eventually fall asleep and the night passes by again.

I then wake up, being extremely tired somehow. I look at the clock to find out the time is 11:00 AM. "11:00! How did I sleep in so late?" I shout to myself in a rush. I rush out of bed and run downstairs to find Edwin still sleeping and no one else in the manor. I then rush outside and sprint to the gun show, completely forgetting about Edwin. It just so happens that the gun show isn't that far at all, and I can make it there in time before it starts. As I arrive on the corner of the road to the gun show, I see a huge fire on the place, with almost everything eradicated like a bomb went off in the gun show. "What is this?" I think to myself.

I see Jill and Lara fighting off somebody. I take a closer glimpse, just to find out that the enemy was Shadow the Hedgehog, an old time friend that we made a long time ago. He saved the earth from destruction, and came here to this planet, which is where his home planet is. I'm standing here, watching the fight go on a bit while getting things mixed up in my mind. "What! What is going on?!" I think to myself in shock as I head to Jill's location, only to remember that Edwin is back at the manor and that he'll have to come out here to help us. I make a copy of myself using the Shadow Clone Technique that I learned from Naruto, and then my real self-heads back to the place while my clone heads to the battlefront. Jill sees me and I manage to block an attack from Shadow before he hit Jill. "What's going on?!" I ask in confused shock.

"I don't know." Jill shouts. "The gun-show just blew up like a bomb, and Shadow is trying to kill us." She was keeping her distance from Shadow, and she wasn't in a panicky state, as she usually never is. I stare at Shadow, to only see him giving all of us an evil, penetrating stare, and I don't know why.

"Have you changed, why are you doing this?" I ask Shadow in uncertainty. He brushes the question off as if it was nothing and starts sprinting towards us. "Try to keep him away from you, without doing fatal damage, until we find out why he's doing this." I command to everyone else.

"Got it!" They both say. My real-self is rushing back to the manor in shock, and I run into Ratchet, a lombax who's saved the galaxy multiple times. He came here in spite of a vacation, and wanted to see us, along with Clank. Clank was a small robot that was Ratchet's best friend, and they go everywhere together as he rides on Ratchet's back. However, things got out-of-hand and I am sprinting towards the manor.

"What's he doing?" Ratchet asks clank confused.

"I think something bad has happened." Clank predicts, as Ratchet focuses on me as I arrive.

"Head to the cloud of smoke in the sky!" I tell him in desperation.

"What's going on?!" Ratchet asks still confused.

"Just go! I'll tell you when you're there." I yell in an emergency status. Ratchet and Clank head to the gun show, and I try to find out where Edwin is. He's awake and alerted as I slam the door open in rush.

"What the hell." He says, as the door slams into the wall, creating a ruckus.

"Someone's attacking us, we need your help!" I tell him desperately. Finally relieved that he can actually do something, he hurries and comes to me as we both head to the gun show. Ratchet's wrench is flying in the air, as Shadow is moving quickly out of the way. Lara and Jill are staying back in exhaustion. "He's pushing you this far?!" I ask in shock.

"It's weird!" She says perplexed. "It's like he's gotten a whole load stronger." Jill says in confused shock. I disperse my clone that I had made, and Shadow sees that.

"So, that was just a clone." Shadow says in contempt, wondering why it wouldn't attack him. "Then who is that?" Shadow says weirdly, pointing straight at Edwin with a perplexed expression. Edwin glares at him in response, feeling underestimated. "Even if I don't know, I'll destroy you here." Shadow says in a demanding tone.

"If you're gonna talk like this, then you should prove it to me then." I tell Shadow, who stares at me with an unchanged expression of insignificance. "How powerful are you?" I ask Shadow, testing him. Shadow just chuckles in response.

"Then I will prove it to you." Shadow responds calmly, and I can tell that he wasn't joking. He sprints in my direction in a major burst of speed, leaving behind a yellow trail. He sprints up to me and tries to knock a blow onto me, only for me to parry it and to send him flying backwards. He backflips and lands on his feet as he slides back about a foot.

"Are you serious?" I tell Shadow, as he then looks a bit irritated. Jill notices Edwin's with me, and then asks why I brought him into this kind of situation. "This will be perfect for him to show me how much skill he has, or has gained. Besides, I doubt that he hasn't been in a fight before." I tell Jill, trying to have her not lose her focus.

"A plan?" Jill asks confused. She looks at me worried, like I might be pulling the strings a bit too much.

"You'll see why I did this." I tell Jill. Jill then looks to the ground and thinks about Edwin joining the battle.


	5. Chapter 5: The Adventure Starts

Chapter 5: The Adventure Starts

We're standing midways apart from each other, and I can see Shadow ahead of us perfectly clear. I stare into his eyes, to see nothing else from them, just the same thing coming from him. He stands in our way and I stare at him and get no reaction.

"It's like he's being manipulated." Jill says, still confused and shocked at what is happening. Shadow heads towards Jill, who isn't focused because of trying to determine what is happening, and because of the insult. I manage to get in his way and stop him as he jumps up in the air.

"Look at that!" Lara shouts pointing out that Shadow has a Chaos Emerald in his possession.

"Great. Things just got more difficult." I say to myself, as I focus on fighting him.

"What makes that more trouble?" Edwin asks confused and unconvincingly. Lara then explains the details while Jill, Ratchet and I keep Shadow at bay.

"Shadow's an artificial life form, and because of this, he has the ability to use the chaos emerald's power to be able to teleport himself to any location he desires, as well as slow down time itself." Lara says. Edwin isn't fazed, believing such a thing wasn't possible. Lara continues on though, saying that there's a catch. "He needs a chaos emerald to do it though." She says, noticing Shadow keeping a distance now.

"How would you know that?" Ratchet asks her surprised, as Lara looks at him happily.

"I researched it, after we encountered him last time." She says in response. Ratchet, however, didn't meet him the last time. After she had said that, Shadow was nowhere to be found. He disappeared in a matter of seconds and all you could see was the debris and destruction that was caused from the recent events.

"Well that ended fast." Ratchet says disappointed, shaking his head. I looked up at the sky, only for it to turn an ugly orange color, indicating that something bad is going to happen.

"Let's go back," I tell everyone else, "something new is about to happen." We all start to head back and eventually get back to the manor. As we enter the house, Jill notices something on the coffee table.

"Look at this!" Jill says, pointing out that there's a scroll on the table. Lara grabs the scroll and opens the scroll up to find out it's in Japanese writing. Lara was fluent in many languages, so this was cake for her.

"It says, please come to the hidden leaf village. The Hokage requests a meeting with you." Lara says, wrapping up the scroll and putting it in her backpack.

"The Hidden Leaf village?" I say, trying to remember the last time I was there. "I haven't been there in a very long time, but they must have noticed the recent events." I tell everyone. Edwin is standing there, paying attention to us like he has no idea about what we're talking about, which is in fact true.

We then all get the things that we need, as Ratchet heads off already, saying that he needs to check something back at his place. Lara goes and gets her grappling hook, her pistols, and some medical packs for healing injuries. Jill gets her pistol and side pack, and strapped the pack onto her. It was a grass green with pockets for carrying items. She also took a white jacket of hers and tied it onto her waist. I grabbed my chokuto, which I carried around with me during battles a lot on long trips, and my pistols, which were H&K VP70s that I modified myself. They had red slides on them, with silver triggers. We then set out for the hidden leaf village, taking the shortest path possible by using the scroll to teleport us. We landed in the land of fire, and then make our way to the village. As we head there, Edwin follows Lara as she goes and finds different things out along the way. I stare at Jill, seeing that she has something on her mind.

"Do you think we'll run into any old friends again?" Jill asks, trying to make the travel seem somewhat, less boring than it actually is.

"Well we're going to in a bit, but other than that, perhaps." I respond calmly, as Jill starts to notice the leaf a bit ahead. I start to look around, trying to find out where Lara and Edwin are, as they suddenly appear out of the trees surrounding us. She came out with a stone that's a turquoise color. Lara then immediately puts it in her pack, but that's not what surprises Jill and I, as she is riding Edwin out of the trees. "Is this your new type of transportation?" I ask Lara sarcastically.

"Better yet, a new way to travel." She responds jokingly, as Edwin looks at her weirdly. She took the stone out of her pack to show us, telling us about how it glowed when she found it. The stone in her hand was glowing ever brighter, and her eyes were glued to the thing. I try to make out of it, but nothing comes to mind. "I've never seen such a thing." Lara says, shocked about the strangeness of the artifact itself. "Out of every artifact I've come across this just stuns me." Lara says again, having her eyes glued to the artifact. It eventually dimmed enough and it was in the shape of a rugged dagger with jagged edges across the sides, and it turned brown, which stunned all of us. "It probably was from ancient civilization in the shinobi world, having been reacting to our energy by changing colors." Lara says, making a prediction on what the artifact is. She puts it into her pack, as she pulls out her journal, and starts taking notes. We make it to the leaf village gate, and surprisingly nobody was there.

"What happened to all the people?" Jill says in confusion. All of the sudden, we see Sakura Haruno notice us, and she runs up to us in a hurry.

"You made it!" She says, relieved.

"What's the matter?" I ask her. Sakura was taking a small breath from running everywhere, and then tells us.

"Something horrible just happened. Lady Tsunade…." She loses her place, staring at Edwin with pure irony and confusion.

"And?" I say to her, trying to get her attention again.

"Oh sorry." She says, shaking Edwin off her mind. "Lady Tsunade needs to see you." She tells us. We all stare at her shocked, except for Edwin, who has no idea what's going on. She runs to the hokage monument, and we follow after her. As we headed to the hokage monument, we notice the entire village has been somewhat destroyed and rugged, as the atmosphere is changing drastically. There was rubble everywhere like a bomb went off in the village and Sakura was in a major hurry. Once we get there, Sakura lets Lady Tsunade know that we have arrived, and we enter after her. Lady Tsunade is the hokage of the hidden leaf village, and she gives out missions to hidden leaf shinobi as well as focuses on relations with other villages.

"I'm glad you made it." Tsunade says relieved. She had straight, blonde hair, and brown eyes with pink lipstick on. She wore a grass green haori on top of a grey, kimono style blouse, and had a dark blue obi holding it up, which matched the color of her pants. Her nails had red nail polish on them, and she sat there, holding her hands together on top of the table. "We need to talk about something very urgent." Tsunade says. She clears her throat before saying what happened. "Just recently, our…" Tsunade says, pausing and staring at something very surprising to her. "Who is that?" Tsunade asks speechlessly, staring at Edwin trying to get into the room.

"He's with us, nothing to worry about." I tell her.

Tsunade just smiles and says, "Ok then." Edwin just stood outside of the room, listening to Tsunade from outside the room. "Recently, our village was attacked by three unknown beings. They didn't look or fight like shinobi or samurai, and our village was destroyed within seconds." Tsunade says, having a shocked expression on her face. We all are surprised at the recent turn of events, as Lara, Jill and I look at each other for a moment, and then look back at Lady Tsunade.

"Where's everybody now?" Jill asks. Tsunade replies that they've all been safely evacuated out of the village.

"We tried to stop them, but they bypassed our defenses. We've tried to identify them, however, and they didn't look too human. One of them was wearing this purple material on them. Luckily, we were able to get a sample, and our medical unit is investigating the material. Along with that, there was a person that was wearing some sort of outfit with a logo on the side of their vest. We're investigating the village to find the logo. Then along with them, there was a giant brown-orange skinned entity that looked like a massive creature. It took a human like form before showing us its true self. I've never seen such thing before, but it looked like it was using human skin as a disguise." Edwin heard this and stood still for a couple seconds, trying to remember something like that as Tsunade went on about the situation. "Strangely afterwards, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. It was like he had disappeared. We sent out a search and rescue party, but it came out unsuccessful." Tsunade takes a breather before saying the last thing, after she had said that mouthful. "They also managed to bypass our sensory barrier without being detected." Tsunade says, surprising us in response. I think to myself how weird this is turning out to become.

"Ok, we'll stay here to investigate the issue then, that is, if you don't mind." I respond

"That would be great." Tsunade replies. "I'll contact you if anything new occurs, you're dismissed." She says, leaving the room to check on the medical unit. She stares at Edwin as she walks past him, but no response is heard from her. We all leave the room, and Lara and I go find somewhere to start looking, while Jill goes on to find out where we'll be staying for the rest of the time we're here.

"Strange enough isn't it." Lara says to me. I turn and look at her, wondering what she's even talking about.

"Evidently, first something happens with Shadow and now this." I tell her in response. Lara then finds something under the debris from the village and takes it out. It happens to be a circular shaped badge. Lara cleans it off to find that it's a S.T.A.R.S badge, and we rush to Jill to tell her about it. We catch up to her and hand her the badge.

"We found this under some debris in the village." Lara says, handing the badge to her. Jill sits there, staring at the logo in uncertainty. She then got a bit serious.

"S.T.A.R.S didn't exist after Raccoon City was destroyed." Jill says, stashing the badge away in her pocket. "The other person must be someone from S.T.A.R.S." Jill says sadly. Lara and Jill, having nothing else to do, decide to grab something to eat while I go get Edwin. I get Edwin and then we find somewhere that has food. The entire place is deserted, so we just grab whatever is in stock, which turns out to be a bunch of rice balls and sugar dumplings.

"How come we've only seen Sakura and Lady Tsunade here?" I ask. "Where's everyone else?" However, before the question could get answered, the artifact Lara found glowed vibrantly, and flew out of her pack, slightly ripping it and hitting a wall right behind them.

The wall then suddenly exploded without any previous signs. The knockback was enough to send us flying 10 meters away. We all landed on our feet, and we had rushed to the explosion to see a giant hole in the ground. It was just a hole with empty darkness inside of it. Lara instantly jumps down into the hole and we follow after her. At the bottom was a disgusting looking sewage system, with gross junk all over the walls and muddy looking water we had to walk in. The water was flowing relatively slow, and we could all hear an echoing scream sound through the sewage.

"Let's split up, and find a way out." Jill says, and we followed her command. The system had a lot of different pipe connections all over the place, and it became somewhat a maze like issue when we had managed to return to the same place multiple times, that is, until I recognized the ceiling looked different. "This is an illusion." I said, and everyone looked at me as I pointed toward the ceiling.

"The first time we came here, there was a brown tinted brick wall on top, and this time it with rock carvings instead." I point out, as they look at it surprisingly.

"Genjutsu?" Jill said cautiously. I stare at her, surprised.

"When did you learn about that?" I ask her, giving her credit for finding the answer.

"Don't you remember? Last time I came here, Sakura taught me about chakra and energy techniques while I was helping her with the medical unit." She tells me, and I shrug my shoulders in response. I then make a tiger seal with my hands, and I manage to dispel the genjutsu, only to find out that we're at the end of the sewage maze we had previously tried to navigate. Edwin hasn't said a word yet, confusing me as I came to conclude that it could be a side effect of the amnesia. We managed to get to the end, only to be blinded by a bright light for a few seconds. We then saw that we're inside of a giant laboratorial complex, and we had seen someone that Jill knew for a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6: What's With Him?

Chapter 6: What's with him?

Jill stood there in complete shock, as she saw an old friend standing right in front of her. It was none other than Chris Redfield, an older S.T.A.R.S member that used to work with Jill before she eventually left the job due to the S.T.A.R.S complex in Raccoon City being destroyed. Jill started to smile and reach out to him.

"Chris!" She shouts happily, but no response was heard, and Jill kept trying to get to him. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Jill Valentine." Jill says, but no response had come from him again. "Are you OK?" Jill asks, trying to figure out what's wrong with him, but then he finally attempted to attack Jill, only for her to evade the attack easily by side rolling out of the way. He kept staring at her, and she was standing there shocked and confused. "What's going on?!" Jill shouts in confusion. She worried that he might be being manipulated.

"This isn't making sense, what is going on." I thought to myself, as we all kept staring at Chris. I then noticed Edwin had stood there like a lifeless doll the entire time. "UGH, what's going on?!" I shout frustratingly, as I kick the ground in anger. All of the sudden, Chris suddenly made a straight stance, like a robot being turned on. Then he pulled out a syringe, filled with a purple glowing material.

"What is that?" Lara asks in confusion, staring at the liquid. I instantly recognize the liquid, and looked toward Jill.

"That's a blood withdrawal from an elemental!" I said, horrified. "If he inserts that into you, it'll kill you within seconds!" Jill gasps shocked and starts running, having no idea what the hell elementals are. Chris all of the sudden has increased speeds, and manages to get to Jill within seconds. I manage to get to Jill in time to stop him, only to realize who his real target was. "WHAT!" I shout, scared and pressured drastically. "He's going after Edwin!" I inform everyone else. Lara tries to shoot the syringe out of Chris's hand, but misses every shot as his speed is too fast for Lara.

"Shit." She says, frustrated, and tries to catch up. I then leave Jill and sprint into his location, getting every inch closer, only for us to be too late. The syringe had been inserted into Edwin's skin before we could've stopped it. A slight hint of green blood came out, and Edwin all of the sudden snapped out of his trance, and screamed in agony before falling into the ground in pain.

"NO!" We all shout, and Jill gets to Edwin's location as soon as possible, trying to heal the wound and get the liquid out.

"Two down, Four to go!" Says a dark, raspy voice. Its darkness surged through Jill as she gasps, shocked, and Lara was angered in the situation. "Accept this as a treat; your pathetic life will be ended soon." The disembodied voice says once again, before disappearing. Jill picks the syringe that hit the floor after Chris ran off after completing the task. She manages to recognize a substance in the liquid, as the two liquids separated after the task was complete.

"What the hell is this?" Edwin shouts, still in pain. "I thought I was to be killed by those two asses, but instead I find myself here!" He still gasps in pain, and Jill says something in shock once again.

"It has T-Virus samples!" She says, shocking both of us. My eyes widened in fear after hearing this, and I immediately decide to get out of here.

"Damn it! We need to move, now!" I say commandingly. "Lara can help me with Edwin, and Jill will take the substance to the medical center for analysis." We get a move on quickly, with Lara and me carrying Edwin, as he's twisting his head and shaking it in pain.

"It seems as if he has no knowledge about us, as if the incident had just occurred." Lara says annoyed, trying to carry Edwin without dropping him.

"Now he might possibly…" I say, but I couldn't say the next words for some reason. It was like saying it would send an arrow of destruction to my heart, a feeling I've never had in years.

"Bloody hell!" Lara says angrily. "How is he having this much pain?" Lara asks angrily, staring at the large bug in agony.

"It's the liquid that's giving him the pain." I tell Lara, and she understands quickly. We manage to get to the surface, back to the leaf village, only for Tsunade to be getting ninja aligned to enter the deep hole. She commands them to wait before asking us what happened.

"We were ambushed and he was ejected with this substance." Jill says, handing Tsunade the syringe with the substance while pointing at Edwin, to indicate that he was the one who got the substance injected into his body. Edwin was still standing in agony as if he was burned to the face with a frying pan for several hours, and Tsunade saw the wound and how large it was. Its size increased to the size of a large marble, most likely because of the liquid. She remained in a calm but rushed state.

"You!" Tsunade says, pointing to a leaf ninja as she hands him the syringe. "Take this to the medical unit and have them investigate it as soon as possible." Tsunade said calmly.

"Yes Ma'am." The ninja replied, and he was off. Tsunade had Sakura use her medical ninjutsu to heal the wound until it wasn't existent, as she then went back to the Hokage Monument. When Sakura was done, she headed for the Hokage Monument. We had found somewhere in the village outside to set Edwin down for him to recover. He was still breathing heavily, and I could only think of what to do for him, which was the problem. I couldn't do anything for him at this point.

"Alright, we're moving here." I tell everyone, as I explain why. "It's better if we stay here and keep watch out for Edwin. Besides, we need to see if any invaders are going to come here."

"Of course." Lara says, tapping her pistol on the side of her leg, before holstering it. She then goes off to retrieve our stuff, as Jill and I set up the camp where we'll be staying.

"It's like a nightmare." Jill says, frustrated and exhausted from what had previously happened. I felt more satisfied with Edwin's tone he had earlier, which sounds shocking, but I had a reason to back it up.

"He seems to be normal now; it felt he was too obedient back at the place." I told Jill. She agreed with me in an instant.

"That's true, but why would Chris be…"

"Don't get to caught it in it." Lara says, bringing back all of our stuff. "All the answers will eventually turn up at some point." Lara explains to Jill. She nods her head and sits down in a chair that she had brought with her, after unfolding it. This was the strangest part so far, and now what's Edwin going to do?


	7. Chapter 7: Edwin Returns To Normal

Chapter 7: Edwin Returns To Normal

Later in the day, the sun had set, and we had started a camp fire to keep things warm, as it had somehow got ridiculously cold that night. We we're surrounded by a bunch of trees, and some plains were just a bit ahead of us. I was lying on my sleeping bag, staring into the sky as Jill and Lara were having a conversation. We had sat there talking for a very long time before Jill stated that she was starving. I realized that we hadn't had eaten for nearly 12 hours.

"I'll go find some food then." I said, picking myself up and walking towards the village. Lara said that she was a bit interested in trying out the rice balls as she had decided to come with me, only for me to tell her that they taste like Asian rice before leaving the scene. Jill had sat there, still having previous thoughts run through her mind. She was clearly upset about Chris, as she had too much on her mind to focus on the outer world. However, this tone had changed, as Edwin had started to wake up from his resting moment.

"What the hell is this?" Edwin says, trying to get into a standing stance.

"You're awake!" Jill says happily. Edwin looks at her, noting to himself how perplexing it is for her to happily say that.

"Who the hell are you?" Edwin says, confused. Jill sits there, now confused as well, wondering why Edwin isn't responding like he previously was.

"You don't remember me?" Jill says confused.

"Does it look like I remember you sugar?" Edwin replies annoyed that Jill is acting like this, having no idea who she is and having no idea about what he had previously done earlier.

"Sugar." Jill says, completely lost and a bit irritated by being called sugar. "Did you just call me sugar?" Jill says irritated now, initiating an argument between each other. This is because Jill has never been called sugar, and dislikes being seduced into a relationship.

"Do you have a problem with that, sugar?!" Edwin replies, engaging into an argument that could be heard a bit far away.

"I've never been called sugar before." Jill says, not changing Edwin's tone a single bit.

"What's this?" Lara says calmly, walking back. She was staring at both of them arguing while having a rather large amount of steak in her tray that she found inside of a restaurant in the leaf village.

"Who is this gal?" Edwin says, lost and annoyed at what is happening.

"I'm Lara Croft; it's a pleasure to meet you." Lara says holding out her hand to Edwin, expecting him to shake it using his 3 clawed hand. Jill sits there, staring at Lara in confusion, and Lara notices this rather easily. Edwin just stares at Lara's hand in response, and refuses to shake it. "We never told you yet, did we?" Lara tells Jill, as she straightens up to listen to Lara. "He lost his memory of us after being hit with the syringe, and his amnesia had been vaporized instantly, causing his memory to be shortened until right before he was transported here." Lara tells Jill, as Jill easily makes sense of it. Edwin stares at Lara perplexed, and then hears me walking back with a massive bucket full of sugar-loaded foods for Edwin.

"Will someone help me? This thing is huge!" I say struggling, getting closer so you can see the giant bucket. It was about half the size of me and twice as wide. Lara comes and we manage to move the bucket to Edwin, looking inside of the giant container, surprised at what he's getting for a supper.

"A bucket loaded with chocolate?" Lara says.

"It was all I could get; they have some really weird secrets around here." I tell Lara. She doesn't seem surprised, as she starts to eat her supper and I get into my sleeping bag as the time was already somewhere between 9 and 10 o clock PM. It had a comfortable, red flannel inside which I took comfort to easily. I look at the sky and then fall asleep for the night. Lara starts a conversation with Jill and Edwin while I'm sleeping.

"Did you ever see where that artifact went?" Lara asked. Jill had finished her meal and cleaned herself real quick before replying.

"No. It hasn't been seen yet by any of us. Why are you asking?" Jill asks Lara, as she continued on.

"That artifact had something to do with that explosion." Lara tells Jill, as she gets her sleeping bag ready the next moment, and lies down and listens to Lara.

"You take an artifact, and then run away with it." Jill says to Lara, getting tired by each second passing. Lara then went on about her love for artifacts, and Jill fell asleep in an instant in her sleeping bag after she had started. Edwin finished up with his sugar craving, and fell asleep within seconds, after Lara had fell asleep, laying her head on a tree. The night sky got darker, and eventually, the camp fire went out into molten ash. Each piece of ash glowed randomly in a fashion that made it look like a mini light show, and the moon moved on.


	8. Chapter 8: It Starts, In A Weird Way

Chapter 8: It Starts, In A Weird Way

I hear a weird noise, and wake up tired again. I rub my eyes as they felt really stuffed up, and I eventually find out that the noise is actually coughing. I get up to see that it's Edwin who for some reason looks like he's going to throw up. He kept jerking his head forward painfully and he kept opening his mouth randomly like something was bothering him.

"What in the world." I say to myself, as Jill and Lara wake up at the same exact time, hearing the same thing.

"What's going on?" Jill says tired, rubbing her eyes real quick as she then stares at Edwin. They all stare at Edwin, who starts to move very awkwardly and really looks like he's going to throw up.

Jill yells "Get back!" and we all run out of the way, as Edwin then throws up a lot, and it gets everywhere. The greenish-purple liquid gets all over the previous camp fire we had set up earlier in the night, and it covers my sleeping bag completely. I didn't notice though, as I had Edwin on my mind at the moment. He eventually stopped, and he had set his head onto the ground in aching pain, as he closed his eyes.

"Wonderful." Lara comments out loud. I eventually spot the same elemental blood in the mixture that Chris inserted into Edwin with the syringe.

"So that's why." I say to myself. Lara and Jill notice and look towards me, as I pull my hand down my blonde hair on the back of my head. "It rejected his body, and it forced itself out of his body." I tell them. "I should've known it."

"Why is that?" Jill asks, surprised that such a thing had happened. I clear my throat before I give the explanation.

"Elemental blood is only compatible with human hosts. This is because a human host has a bodily system that expands within the human body and allows for transfer of blood throughout the entire body, as Edwin doesn't have the same structure." I explain to them. Lara then pulls out a medical pack from her backpack, and then uses it to surprisingly help Edwin feel better. Edwin stares at Lara, surprised that she is trying to help her.

"Why are you helping me? I don't like you." Edwin tells Lara resentfully. Lara only brushes that off and replies.

"Well, you're certainly not doing any harm to us, so I wouldn't judge you." She says considerately. Edwin looks at Lara, still confused at why she would be helping him, but then turns his head away to look at the village. Jill informs us that it's only about 6:30 in the morning, and that we should get some more sleep for the upcoming day. The problem though is that my sleeping back is soaked, and I can't move it because it got stuck to the ground. Jill's is only partially covered, and I tell her to do that if she wants, as I'm going to go for a walk. Jill then stares at me as I leave where we're camping to walk completely around the village for a bit. As I'm walking, I think to myself about Edwin.

"Is he going to help us or not?" I ask myself. I get this gut tightening feeling, as I walk on with Edwin stuck in my head. Jill then goes to her sleeping bag and sleeps on the side that didn't get soaked. Lara finishes the medical work on Edwin.

"I've never heard of a species like you before, I'm incredibly interested in learning about you." Lara tells Edwin. Edwin turns his head to Lara's direction.

"I think the word you're looking for is BUG." Edwin responds deliberately, only for Lara to randomly start telling him about her love for artifacts around the world.

"My father was an amazing archaeologist. His inspiration for artifacts inspired me myself to become an archaeologist in his footsteps. Nobody believed his theories, but it turns out that when I looked myself that he was right." Edwin's eyes widen a bit, looking more interested in this as there's nothing else for him to do. "My father and I once went on an adventure to find the Scion of Atlantis, but we could never find it. Later, my father was killed in a rockslide in Cambodia. Sometime later in my child history, my mother and I had gotten into a plane crash in Nepal. After I had found Excalibur, she had pulled the sword out of the pedestal and had been transported to Avalon, only for me to find out she had already died in Avalon when I looked for her in the future." Lara explains, taking a breather after the sad moment of her mother. "After that incident, I decided to look around the world for more artifacts, and had run into Jill during a time when I had been searching for the Stone of Theora. The stone was trapped by the debris of the battle between the outbreak of the T-Virus, which somehow had spread throughout Egypt, somewhere where everyone thought I died after saving the world from Horus." Edwin then surprising said that he could relate to her. Lara was surprised at this and asked if Edwin had a history.

He replied with a "What do you think," and started to go on about it. "My brother was sent by the queen to find the Arquilian Galaxy, who then had been killed by a man in black."

"A man in black?" Lara replied inquiringly.

"A pathetic organization that goes after alien attacks in the earth and tries to kill them from destroying earth." Edwin says irritated, as I come up from behind one of the village walls to eavesdrop on his conversation with Lara, not in a hurtful way of course. "We then were sent by the queen to get revenge for a reward." Edwin says dreamily. Lara then stutters as she gets confused.

"Wait a minute." Lara says, stopping Edwin real quick. "You just said he was killed by a man in black, and you just called him a she." Edwin looked perplexed for a second.

"Forget that, we went after her and I almost had her, until Dung rammed me with a bus." Lara then looks at him weirdly, after pulling out her pack to check on her tools to make sure that they we're in perfect condition.

"So, I'm guessing that you weren't the only one in this situation." Lara tells Edwin.

"There was Dung and Moe, some losers who killed me after I was successful in the end." Edwin says angrily, having a harsh tone of voice, as Lara then points out something.

"You mean, supposedly killed?" Edwin then took a moment to see if she was right, and much to his satisfaction, she was. "I know it sucks to lose someone you really care for a lot, but the best thing to do is to not let it get to you, because there's a lot more to life than revenge." Edwin then looked at her affectionately, surprised that she would be sympathetic about something like that. He turned his head and he noticed me staring at them the entire time, so I just walked over back to the camp. The sun had already started to rise and Edwin was staring at me the entire time.

"We have to leave the village right away." I told both of them. Lara looked at me confusingly.

"Why is that?" Lara said. "We had just gotten here."

"I know that, but the village is set to be destroyed by a bunch of paper bombs." I tell her.

"And no one knows who did it?" She replies back, only to start getting ready to leave.

"Unfortunately that is so." I say confused. "Tsunade had already gotten everybody out of the village and she told me the information they had found out about the liquid." Lara pauses for a moment to hear what I'm about to say. "It was a mixture of elemental blood and the T-Virus, as Jill had already discovered, but also contained a different type of blood. They couldn't find out what the other blood was yet due to the recent newsflash, but they said they'll send out more info if they do find anything shocking." I tell Lara, as Edwin hears too but doesn't care much about it as he doesn't remember anything about him appearing here and so forth. Lara wakes up Jill, much to her dismay as it had only been 45 minutes, and informs her of what happened.

"What if the T-Virus bonded with the substances and created a new formula." Jill says, to which no one replies, and Jill then starts getting ready. Lara pulls out her pistols and puts them in her holsters, and Jill gets her Beretta ready. I get nothing else since all I brought was a sleeping bag which is now useless, besides my battle gear.

We then set off away from the village, heading towards the sunrise. We eventually left the radius of the Land of Fire and ran into a desert like area, bright and hot. There was normal desert sand on the ground, with no plants whatsoever, and it was really hot. It happened to be 10:30 and the sun was really cooking us. Jill was sweating really badly and Lara was burning up bad too. Edwin was squinting the entire time because of the sun being so bright and I was kicking sand everywhere I stepped out of boredom. We then found a small brown house stuck in the middle of the desert. There was a city, somehow strangely ahead but it was too hot to be able to make it there without burning up. Lara checked her PDA to find out the temperature, which happened to be exactly 100 degrees Fahrenheit, so we walked up to the small shack to see only a rocking chair on the front porch, like a farm house. Edwin waited outside as he wasn't interested in coming in the house, and we entered inside; to see only a normal living house set up inside, but it was like new.

"Hello?" Jill called out. There was no reply; only creaks in the wood were heard.

"Let's try to find as much as we need here." I tell everyone, as we all split up. Jill looked in the basement, Lara looked in the one half of the main floor and I looked in the other. As I walked in the kitchen, I saw a bunch of food on the counter.

"Since I don't think no one's here, this will help us later." I say to myself, as I try to grab a lot for everyone else. Suddenly, a loud slam can be heard from one of the doors, and a man with a shotgun came running into the kitchen. He was wearing a dirty white shirt with brownish-green overalls, and looked like a farmer. His hair was all messed up and he one of his eyes was completely white. I put the food instantly on the counter as I hold my hands up, trying to tell him that I'm not a threat. The thing that was weird is why he would be living in a desert. Before I could ask that, though, he loaded his shotgun and tried to shoot me with it. I was about to stop him, before Lara runs in the room.

"Drop it, or I'll drop you." Lara says, holding a pistol up to his head. "Come on now, drop it." Eventually he does and holds is hands up on his head.

The farmer gets really pissed and yells, "Who the hell do you think you are, interrogating my house, I ought to blow your…"

"SHUT IT!" Lara yells, firing a pistol off in the other direction to scare the farmer.

"Alright, Alright! Cool it will ya, I don't want ya shootin me ok?" He says, as he goes to sit down with Lara still holding up the pistols.

"You didn't have to do that." I tell her casually.

"What would be the point in accessorizing then?" She asks me, as I just look away and shrug my shoulders. She eventually puts them away as they enter the living room, where the entrance is and where Edwin is. The farmer had a really awkward voice. It sounded inhuman, and it was like he had something stuck up his throat.

"What do ya want from me? I don't got all day." Said the farmer, who was very annoyed.

"Why are you living in a desert?" I ask the farmer sardonically, only to have him refuse to say why.

"Ya sure a damn brat, and I got nothin for ya's here so ya might as well go leave me be." Jill came back upstairs with nothing from the house, and just stared at the farmer. "Who's dis bitch?" The farmer said, and Edwin looked inside, with widened eyes. The farmer noticed Edwin and jumped real scared. "OH HELL NAW, IS that a bug?" the farmer said. I was really irritated with this farmer. He was being a complete ass, and we had nothing to do with it.

"Fuck this shit." I told myself. "Let's go, he has nothing for us." I tell everyone else, including Jill who was still shocked at being called a bitch.

"Ya better keep that bug outa my house ya know." The farmer said angrily, but we all ignored him. Jill came up to the farmer, and slapped him in the face, and the farmer spit as he got bitch slapped. Knowing Jill, though, she wasn't a complete bitch about it. We left the house and headed for the strange looking city ahead of us.

"What a waste." I say, irritated that we got nothing out of that. We keep on moving with the food that I stole as payback from the house with the mad farmer, and eventually it cools down enough so that we cannot burn outside like matches in a stove. The city looked really strange. It was empty with a bunch of buildings smashed apart like it was just recently destroyed. The sky was orange as ever and it gave the city sepia like tone. There was a small park with a water fountain in the middle of the park, and it wasn't running at all. Everything was empty, and there was a bunch of purple slime on the trees and greenish liquid with it too. There was a brick floor I the middle of the grass connecting to the fountain, and we just sat down on it to devise a plan for how we should try to solve what's going on. "What do we already know?" I ask everyone. We all name out everything that has already happened, as I'm sitting there writing there, using a stick in the dirt. After I get everything written down, I notice that Edwin and Lara disappeared. I wonder to myself how that would've happened, as I turn to Jill, wondering where this is going to lead to.


	9. Chapter 9: More Than One Is Here

Chapter 9: More Than One Is Here

Now knowing we had to find them, I then turned to Jill, who had told me that they both ran off in different directions.

I stressed a bit, as Jill responded, "I know, I know. Let's go find them." We then had both ran off in the directions that they went, with me going in Lara's direction and Jill going after Edwin, who really was the only one on my mind shockingly. I ran into a giant area with streets torn apart and buildings crashed everywhere. It was like a massive wrecking ball came through the entire city, and nearly it wasn't surprising to me if such a thing ever did happen. I take another step into the city and hear some gunfire ahead.

"There's Lara" I say to myself, as I quickly rush to where the gun fire was, and it was Lara, battling against a bunch of robots. They we're all armed with swords, and they looked quite strange in appearance to me. I noticed that as Lara was shooting them, they rippled as they would regenerate after the shots.

"What a bugger. These things just don't stop." Lara says, getting ready to fire again. I then figure out that we're put inside a genjutsu. I walk up to Lara as she sees me.

"Need some help?" I ask her, as I dispel the genjutsu. We find that we're inside a giant building with a bunch of that slime and green stuff on the walls again.

"It was a trap." Lara points out, saying that she should've seen it. We then see that Jill had ran into the building too, saying that she couldn't find Edwin anywhere. Somehow, the entire city was connected into a circle. "How bothersome." Lara says, deciding to lay against the wall in boredom. We recognize an entrance with two doors, and notice that the green stuff is leading inside of these doors.

"How do we get this open?" I ask everyone. Jill tries to shoot it open, but the door is made of reinforced aluminum alloy, so the bullet just ricochets off the door into the city somewhere. Lara then noticed a bunch of switches behind us. They were connected to the doors, and there were five of them. Lara then noticed a hint encoded in a different language on top of the door. Lara was very fluent in many languages, so this wasn't a problem for her at all.

"It says the one whose relationship with others is easily obtained, shall know the puzzle by heart." Lara reads aloud. "Certainly not any agricultural encryption."

"Well of course." I reply. I think about what it's trying to say, but I can only think of Edwin for some strange reason. Somehow, the code instantly hits me, and I push the first, second, and fifth switches. The door then tries to open, but it gets stuck within the green material encased on the sides of the door. Lara uses her grapple to move the material out of the way, and the door opens real slowly.

It makes an ugly screeching noise while it's opening, and it leads to a dark pathway with loads of that green material on the walls. Lara activates her personal light source after cleaning off her grapple, and it shows a giant tunnel with that gross green stuff dripping from the sides of the walls. "That's' nice," I tell everyone. We walk inside the tunnel, stepping in the green stuff, which covers our shoes completely. It made gross squishing sounds every time we took a step down the gross tunnel. All the sudden, a loud scream can be heard across the tunnel. It sounded somewhat like a witch scream, and you could hear some suffocating across too. We all prepare ourselves and exit the gross tunnel at the opposite end of the doors. It turns out that there's a giant plant encasing creatures inside of white glass shells.

"What is that?" Jill says grossed out and frightened. The creature notices us, and threatens us by making that same high pitched scream. It hurts our ears majorly, causing us to plug our ears. It then tries to attack us, using its mutated plant tentacles. We all dodge it and Lara instantly starts shooting at its head. It only makes things worse, as it attacks Lara and grabs her. She gets trapped and her pistols fall out of her hand, as the plant moves them out of the way. Jill shoots the tentacles to try to get Lara out of the trap. It works and Lara drops to the ground, getting her pistols back and aims again, only to notice that the white glass shells that were the largest had started to shake.

"Did you see that?" Lara points out.

"See what?" Jill and I both reply instantly. Lara then starts shooting the shells without responding, and Jill freaks out a bit.

"What are you doing?!" Jill shouts at Lara, but before she could stop, the shell breaks apart, to reveal another bug. This one was more like a dung beetle, but with a long neck and a green and brown skin texture. It instantly falls to the floor and Jill realizes that she has a grenade with her. She quickly pulls it out and tries to engage it as Lara is shooting the other massive sized shell that is trying to break out. The second shell breaks and another giant bug escapes from the shell. It flies out of the tunnel instantly, and Jill throws the grenade at the gross looking plant. As it explodes on impact, the plant screams real loud again before dying, and the tunnel starts to concave. I run over to the massive beetle, and try to get it out of here by pulling it.

"Are you serious?!" Jill shouts frustrated. "We don't have time!"

"Just help me out!" I respond eagerly and frustrated. They both come and help me get it out of the tunnel, and as we run out the entire building collapses, and it causes an earthquake to rupture the city even more. We're only about 10 yards from the building, and as we're running, a giant hole in the ground breaks open from the quake and we all fall in screaming. We slide down a giant pile of rubble and earth minerals, before hitting the ground in the massive rubble.

Lara looks up, and notices an archaeological site, as there are lighting tools everywhere and a drill inside of the small area. It's surrounded by cave walls and there is a massive hole inside the middle of the cave. Lara gets up and brushes herself off, and activates her PLS again and suggests that we should go down inside, to which I reply that there should be an easier way out of here. Jill gets up and notices that the entrance had been blocked out, which was just wonderful now that we had to find an exit, quickly as a matter of fact. There was a trail, marked by tire tracks of a vehicle driving through here. We decide to follow the tire tracks, only to hear explosions going off again. Then we see that there are numerous bombs implanted all over the cave walls, and they are going off in numerical order. The bug we had just saved was recovering from the shell, and noticed the bombs.

One went off right next to us, blowing us completely off the cave floor and falling into the massive hole. Lara spots a large rock structure sticking out of one of the walls in the hole, and shoots her grappling line at it. She then tries to make contact with all of us, but when we make contact with the bug, the grapple slides off the structure.

"There's too much weight!" Lara points out. "We need something stronger to support all of us!" The adrenaline in me increases as our speed falling increases at the same rate. Lara then spots a backhoe loader, and uses it as grapple support. We all try again, with the bug seemingly unconscious, so we don't hit the ground at about 100 mph. It works, but the tractor tips over and hits the wall loudly. We all hit the ground painfully, but none of us broke any bones nor did we die. We see a giant path leading upward towards a bright light. The bug gets up and notices that we're in a cave structure.

"What is this place?" It asks. That same moment, another earthquake happens and the entire cave starts to collapse.

"RUN!" I shout alarmed, and we all sprint up the ramp. We all get out; except the bug gets stuck as the hole is smaller than it actually looks. It starts crumbling away and I pull out my chokuto. I destroy the rock wall by sending my energy through the sword, creating a laser beam and literally vaporizing the rock material where I cut it. We manage to succeed and escape the giant explosion, which escalated the entire city by half a mile upwards, which shocked me enough to make sure everyone gets out of the city. The escalated city then just crumbled into massive amounts of rubble, and it was like a mega quake hit that small section of the city. We all run back to the park area, which is then when the chaos stops. The valley was now halfway destroyed, and the fountain was massacred. I put the chokuto back in its case, making sure it didn't get put back incorrectly. I fell to the ground in mental stress, having only Edwin and these new bugs on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about them, as if it was the only thing I wanted to do. Everyone else thinks it's because of fatigue, and how I was the only one to hit the ground in a tilted position, with my shoulder hitting first and my legs hitting last.

"That's strange" Lara says, saying that me fainting due to fatigue is abnormal. Lara and Jill then picked me up, and the bug followed them as they walked away from the park.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion and Vengeance

Chapter 10: Reunion and Vengeance

When I woke up, we were completely out of the city, and on another desert area on the opposite side of the city. They somehow managed to create a fire pit and start a fire. Lara was there, reading a book based on archaeology, and the bug was there too, but not Jill. I just stare at Lara as she stares at me for a bit, and then explains who the bug is.

"He says his name is Dung." She says casually. I just stare then at Dung and then back at Lara.

"A name that describes who you are?" I respond, stretching to get my muscles to feel normal again. "That's inquisitive"

"We've been finding only other bugs around here, except for that mad farmer." Lara points out, setting her book on the ground. I then just remembered a mixture I created for Edwin, who apparently wasn't here at the moment. Somehow really bothered me for another strange reason, but I didn't know why. I pulled the cup filled with it out of Lara's pack, which she had put down where I was. "I didn't see that." Lara says surprised. I tell her that I snuck it in her pack before we left the place, as a remedy for Edwin. "Care if I take a drink?" Lara asks me. I then look at her weirdly in response.

"If you want to get sugar high." I say casually, suggesting that she not drink it. "This is a new mixture that I made. It contains espresso with a load of sugar mixed inside, so drinking this is a disgusting idea."

Lara then gets disgusted with the extremely high amount of sugar that I mixed inside of it, but Dung heard me, and I opened the bottle to see the extremely bright coffee moving around inside of the cup. I hand it over to him and his strange, grass green, three clawed hand grabs it, and he starts indulging in it. "It was originally for Edwin, but he's not here right now so yeah." Dung then drops the cup out of shock.

"Edwin? What are you talking about; we killed him before he got away with the girl and got queeny's jelly." Dung says confused and shocked. Lara then reassures him, knowing already about that.

"Seems like he was instead transported here and he's not dead. The only thing that has happened is that he's gotten a syringe injected into him." Lara tells Dung, only for him to sit there completely baffled. I then tell him that Edwin told us all about their mission to get vengeance and how it had played into this part of the story. He finished the sugar-loaded drink and then complained a bit.

"We didn't even get anything. She just sent us into a pit for trouble." Dung had informed us.

"So that's why you were inside of that weird plant shell." I respond, with him complying. "But this isn't Earth!" I say, throwing Dung off track. He shakes his head and stares at me perplexed. "How would you get here like that?" I say, snapping my fingers. Lara just continued reading her book, running across the lines inside the pages. I started playing with my energy techniques, creating PSI balls and weird stuff like that, to which Dung sees and shakes his head like he's dreaming, which he's not. Jill then comes back with the artifact that was lost during the explosion in the leaf village. Lara notices, and runs after her to get it. The artifact wasn't glowing at all though, but it had turned and crystal blue whenever it was in Jill's hands.

"How did you find it?" Lara asks Jill. She only says that she saw a bright light when they first came here, and went over to it to find out what it was.

"Why is it doing that?" Jill asks Lara.

"It's a dagger that tells you what type of energy you have, so if you learn how to use energy, you can use techniques of that assortment." Lara responds, carefully taking it out of Jill's hands.

Lara's thesis statement proves correct, as it turned brown in Lara's hands. This means that Lara can use Earth Style techniques, which use the earth's minerals to create giant structures and use them as weapons, though I've never seen her do it before. She called the thing the Theora Stone, and it was the one she found in Egypt. Lara handed it to me and it changed from brown to an Electric Blue that was glowing. This meant I could use Gale Style, which is a special form of energy that can create laser beams as a weapon. I found out about my Gale Style at the hidden leaf, as everyone was surprised at my own prowess.

"This is accurate enough." I tell Lara, to which she simply smiles. I hand it back to Lara and she tries getting Dung to hold it, to which he was lost in thought about everything that has happened. He eventually snaps out of it and holds the thing in confusion. We're all staring at it waiting for what color it would turn, as we already discovered something special before. It turned into a real deep green color, and then the artifact became clear as glass, with the green tint.

"This is beautiful." Lara says in astonishment. "I never thought other creatures would be able to achieve this as well. What if they had already been able to use them from the beginning, but never knew how to."

I imagine the strangeness and weirdness involved with bugs fighting, using energy as a weapon, but Lara was fascinated with the results. She started taking notes in her journal. Jill and I eventually get tired and decide to go to sleep for the night. Lara instead stays up, trying to find out what type of style you have when the result is a clear glass green color. She had taken the same book that we had earlier for Edwin. She eventually loses track of where she is and falls asleep. The next morning, I wake up from my heavy sleep, feeling really out of place. I stretch real quickly and realize that Dung has mysteriously disappeared like Edwin had.

"Are you serious?" I say to myself, just as Lara wakes up from her rest and notices a page sticking out of her book. She pulls it out, rubbing her eyes in the process, and starts to read it.

"Look at this." She says to me, and I walk over, stretching still as I go to see what she wants me to see. "It says here, that if it turns that color, you have a special form of Crystal Release." Lara tells me.

"What does it mean by, special? And how did you find out about that type of energy?" I ask her perplexed.

"That's what we're going to find out." She tells me, forgetting the last question I asked her, as she starts getting her things ready and starts heading off toward the city again. Jill wakes up, and then helps me make sure I don't leave anything so we can head off with Lara. We then head off in Lara's direction, trying to catch up with her. We then hear a loud explosion up ahead, and look to see nothing different.

"What was that?" I ask interested.

Apparently, Dung was traveling through the city where the explosion had occurred. He was trying to find out where he was, most likely because the last world place he had been to didn't look the same. All of the sudden, Edwin appears out of nowhere and pins Dung against a wall. He was really pissed off about what had happened beforehand, and he wanted revenge.

"You bastard!" Edwin screamed in his face. "You betrayed us and tried to kill me!"

Dung just stared at his face. Edwin's hate had risen significantly, and he was about to finish him off. "I couldn't let you get away with my jelly." Dung says sternly. Edwin brushed it off.

"That doesn't matter anymore! I'm going to end you right here!" Edwin shouts in his face again. His voice was gruff, and his red, snake like pupils pierced Dung.

"What's this?" Says a strange voice. Edwin turns around and sees a woman in white clothes. She had black wings, and her hair was blonde with a small pony tail. She had blue eyes, and was running around bare-footed.

"What the hell do you want?" Edwin says to her, irritated that his moment with Dung was interrupted.

"I'd never thought I'd see large bugs fighting. I'm pleased to see you." The woman says elegantly. Edwin drops Dung and turns towards the woman. Dung falls to the floor, sliding on the wall, but then gets up and stares at Edwin. A blast can be heard, and two bullets head towards the woman, and she moves out of the way fast enough to not get hit by the bullets. The bullets ricochet upwards and out of sight. "I'm pleased to meet you again Lara." The woman says, and indeed it was Lara Croft who had fired the bullets, except it was only herself.

"Jacqueline Natla, you just don't know when to die." Lara says.

"A trait we have in common." Natla replies. Lara was pointing her pistols at Natla, moving them slightly, and notices Edwin and Dung are there.

"Looks like I might be getting some help, perhaps." Lara says decisively, but Natla was already ahead of her.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!" Natla shouts, and dashes after Edwin. Lara starts shooting at her and throws her off-course. She jumps down and starts running after Natla while firing her pistols at her. Natla then flies off scene, and Lara puts her pistols away for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Lara asks Edwin and Dung, standing there not moved about the battle.

"Who was that?" Dung asks Lara. Edwin then threatens Dung so he shuts his mouth, and Lara changes her tone to a slightly angry tone.

"An Atlantean God who I thought was killed by my doppelganger." Lara said, looking angry, and pulling out 3 items from her pack. "Looks like this isn't the only thing she's been doing." Lara says, with both Edwin and Dung staring at the items in Lara's hands.


	11. Chapter 11: Natla's Return Battle

Chapter 11: Natla's Return and Edwin's New Power

Lara had put two of the items, which were gauntlets on the back her hands, and the other one on her belt. They automatically extended to grip on to her hands. Natla had then appeared again, flying in the air, and chuckled while teasing Lara.

"You're kidding." She says, taking control of herself again. "You don't have Thor's hammer." Natla tells Lara, pointing out that she needed the gauntlets to use Thor's hammer. Lara then smirks, and corrects Natla.

"You must've forgotten how I like to accessorize." She says decisively. Natla then flies down after Lara, and Lara holds her hand out towards Natla, using her other hand to support it. Dung takes this time to escape, and Edwin, not noticing, stays to watch the battle from the side. Suddenly, a blue beam comes from Lara's hand, and Natla gets slightly hit by it. It hits her side and her clothes are ripped by the blast.

"What a pity." Natla says upsettingly.

She then charges a fireball and shoots it at Lara, who then dodges it and starts shooting Natla again with her pistols. She quickly holsters one of them and tries shooting a beam again, only for Natla to dodge the beam and shoot another fireball at her. Lara also dodges that, but the fireball hits a building and it collapses, as Edwin watches it from the sidelines, enjoying the scene. Natla then sets her focus on Edwin, since he wasn't doing anything at all and goes after him. Lara tries to shoot one of her beams at her, but it misses as well. In response, Natla creates a fireball and fires it at Lara. This one comes at Lara with extreme speed, and causes Lara to trip and hit the floor painfully while simultaneously dodging it. Natla only smiles as she focuses on Edwin once again.

"Dammit!" Lara says angrily, picking herself up quickly as she then chases after Natla. Edwin notices Natla, and coughs up spit from his throat, which he shoots at Natla with extreme precision and accuracy. She tries to dodge the green glob, but gets hit by some of hit and falls to the ground.

"Pretty good, for a cockroach." Natla says with no expression of disgust.

She tries to get it off, only to find out that it's stuck to her. Edwin tries to fire more at her, but she flies back up in the air with the substance only stuck to her arm. She creates two fireballs, and shoots both of them at Lara and Edwin combined. She made both of them the size of basketballs, and combined it was the size of a large tractor tire. It only expanded in size, as a wind current was passing through. You could easily see the effect as Lara was covering herself and Edwin was surprised at the immense heat. Lara yells for Edwin to run, and they both dodge the fireball as it blasts through the buildings. It creates holes that you can see through, which end in sight of the sky. Lara then draws her pistols starts to fire again at Natla. She teleports to Lara, as Edwin notices. He remembers what Lara said about Shadow doing that and was surprised.

"They're much stronger than I thought." Edwin thinks to himself, surprised that he would land in such a place. "And I thought humans were pathetic." He thinks to himself again, thinking about how different it is here and not on Earth. Natla then grabs Lara and throws her against the wall. She slams into the wall painfully, making her drop her pistols; with her body falling towards the ground as if she died by hitting the wall.

"That extra heat must've finally killed her." Natla says relieved. During the battle, she heated her hands up with the flames and made contact with Lara, increasing her body temperature rapidly and killing her.

"You must've again forgotten who I am." Lara says, much to Natla's shock as she isn't dead. Lara gets up slowly as she trembles at first but retains her grip. Natla looks at her angrily, and then looks at Edwin, now aiming to kill him. "I'll finish you off later." She says as she darts for Edwin. She heads towards him at high speed, and Edwin tries to stop her, only for her to teleport very fast and reach him with ease. "NO!" Lara screams, as she quickly grabs her pistol and aims it at Natla. She tries to fire but finds out that it was set to safety by the knockback of hitting the wall. "What!" She says shocked and frustrated. Natla comes inches closer to Edwin, as his eyes widen as she reaches out to grab him. She suddenly freezes in midair.

"What?!" Natla says in confusion, frustrated at her being frozen in midair. Lara stares at her wide-eyed and jaw-dropped, as her pistol falls out of her hand and onto the ground. "What is this?!" She screams, trying to move but failing in the process. Edwin had a displeased and irritated expression on his face, but also a sinister smile.

"And you thought you could take me down by yourself?" Edwin asks her, as she only angrily stares at him. Edwin then slightly moves his head upward, and Natla flies back along with a bunch of debris surrounding the area. Lara luckily isn't hit, and Natla, screaming, flies into a wall in one of the buildings painfully and quickly. She breaks into the wall and goes into the building out of sight. Lara is seen watching Natla, and then she stares back at Edwin.

"Was that what I think it was?" She asks herself. Edwin then trembles in pain, aching from his head as he shakes it abruptly. The building Natla flew into collapses, but Natla isn't to be seen escaping. Lara gets up and rushes to Edwin. "Are you alright?" Lara asks kindly.

"Don't worry about me." He says, trying to get her to go without him. She however, doesn't listen and tries to help him out. She is then trying to get him up and out of there as fast as possible. Edwin was stuttering as he was still in pain. They get out of the city, back into the desert area where we were just at. "I'm surprised." Lara says, smiling at Edwin. She couldn't believe herself. She literally was amazed by that incident and was even more shocked to see a bug doing it. "You just used Telekinesis." She tells Edwin. Edwin then settles down as the pain goes away, and he is frustrated about Dung getting away.

"Now I have to find that bastard again!" Edwin says, frustrated about Dung escaping. Lara then remembers what he told her out of boredom, and then realizes that he wants revenge.

She remembers the time when she had searched for her mother, and realized that it was Amanda Evert who had sent her mother to Avalon. She then remembers how Amanda tried to kill her again after the second time Natla tried to begin the seventh age, and how Lara shot her down, as she was then presumed dead. She then looks at Edwin, and tells her something that slightly changes his way of thinking.

"If that's the way you're thinking, is it really worth it if you do get revenge?" She asks him. Edwin then stares at Lara like she's crazy, but then tries to understand what she's saying. "I had spent so much time in my life, trying to find out what happened to my mother, and then to find out she was already dead. It was because an old friend turned against me because I left her for dead. I already thought she was dead though, and she has never forgave me for that." Lara told Edwin. Her tone was saddened, and she was trying to convince Edwin to not let hatred control him, as it did herself which led her to kill Amanda in the end. Yet, Lara didn't know about Edwin's life along with his siblings and queen, which was solely on destroying other species. Edwin then stared at Lara bitterly.

"Why are you trying to help me?" He asks her bitterly, but confused about her actions.

"Everyone needs help, even the best people do. Those who act like they don't need it are clouded in arrogance, and some people that need help don't ever get it." Lara tells Edwin. Edwin then takes a bit of time to figure out what he's going to do next.

"Fine, I'll help you. Call it, a helping hand." Edwin tells Lara. Lara then smiles, saying, "Deal," and they shake on it. Lara then tries to cheer up Edwin by smiling, but to no avail.

"There you are!" Jill shouts, running alongside me to Lara and Edwin. "We've been trying to find you all this time. Where were you?" Jill asks Lara.

Lara then smiles and says, "You won't believe this." Later, there is a fire pit set up, and everyone is sitting on the ground listening to Lara's explanation of her encounter with Natla and Edwin's new telekinetic powers. Jill was surprised, and predicted that it was the T-Virus cells effect on Edwin since they had been mixed with the blood and escaped his body.

"I knew someone named Alice who had the same thing happen to her, but knowing how our organization worked, she's somewhere else now." Jill said, catching Edwin's attention.

"Organization?" He said cautiously, wondering about Jill.

"The BSAA. It was a bio-terrorist organization that Chris and I became members of after S.T.A.R.S was destroyed." She tells Edwin, as he is then relieved. I closed my eyes so I could fall asleep, a few feet away from Jill, who eventually fell asleep. She used her side pack as comfort for her head. Edwin also apparently was resting, and Lara wondered for a moment what had happened to Ratchet before falling asleep as she was thinking about it, as night had crossed over, and the fire eventually went out. I opened my eyes and looked at Edwin, wondering how our relationship would turn out. I then fell asleep, looking at Edwin with my eyes closed.


End file.
